GabbyElla
by shastalily
Summary: I recently discovered fan fiction, and this is the resultmy first fan fic. I still love fairy tales and happy endings so I hope this makes you smile. An AG story.


**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Xena:Warrior Princess.

**Gabby-Ella**

**  
  
**  
A long time ago, there lived a rich man and his wife. They had many beautiful things, but what they treasured most was their little daughter Gabrielle. She loved to read and write stories for her parents.  
  
When Gabrielle was ten years old, her mother took ill and passed away. Father and daughter were left alone. They stayed very close to each other. Gabrielle even went on business trips with her father.  
  
As time went on, the man became lonely and took another wife. This new wife had two daughters. They had beautiful faces but were nasty and cruel. Poor Gabrielle was in for a difficult time.  
  
In the evenings, when the days work was done, Gabrielle would sit in front of the fireplace with her father and read from her scrolls until bedtime.  
  
"Why should the silly goose bother us with fairy tales when we want to eat in peace?" the stepsisters said. "Send her out to clean the chicken coop! She sounds just like the chickens! Let's call her Gabby-Ella!"  
  
The stepmother took away her pretty clothes, dressed her in an old gray dress and made her wear wooden sandals.  
  
The new family made Gabrielle work hard from morning till night. The stepsisters did all they could to make it harder for her. They would throw dust on the floor when she had just scrubbed. They took away her soft bed and forced her to sleep in the cow shed.  
  
After several years, the father died, so Gabrielle was truly alone. She now told her stories to the cow and the chickens. She prayed to Aphrodite for help knowing that the Goddess of Love would understand her need to be loved.  
  
In the meantime, the king of the Gods decided to have a festival, and all the beautiful girls were invited so that his son could choose a bride. The two stepsisters learned that they had been summoned to appear so they called Gabrielle to help them get ready.  
  
Gabrielle obeyed but wept, because she wanted to go too, and so she asked her stepmother's permission to go.  
  
"You, Gabby-Ella!" she exclaimed. "You are all dirty, and you want to go? How can you go with no beautiful dress or shoes?"  
  
Gabrielle kept pleading and her stepmother finally said, "All right, all right! You may go after you clean the cow shed and the chicken coop."  
  
Gabrielle raced outdoors to begin her work. When she had finished, she went inside for a bath and found that her family had left without her.  
  
In tears, she sank to her knees and cried, "Oh, My Lady Aphrodite, what will I do now? Why can't anyone love me?"  
  
Suddenly a flash of pink sparkles filled the room, and then there appeared the most beautiful lady Gabrielle had ever seen.  
  
"Hey, Sweet Pea! Don't cry! I love you! You're my favorite mortal," she said. "My Lady...is that you? I mean-"  
  
"Just call me Dite, honey. Come on , we gotta get you ready for your date for my brother." "Your brother, my Lady... I mean Dite?"  
  
"Sure, Gabrielle, ya know my brother Ares? Well Zeus wants to get him married off. He thinks it will calm him down. My business is Love, I know it will be the best thing for my bro." "But..."  
  
"No buts, sugar. You are perfect for Ares." With that, the Goddess swept her hand over Gabrielle and she was ready for the festival. She looked at herself in awe, seeing a beautiful stranger.  
  
"Ooh," squealed Aphrodite. "When Ares sees you, he'll never let you go. You look like a dream. She reached out and hugged Gabrielle. "Now, honey, we gotta go, I don't want us to be late." And she whisked Gabrielle away to the palace where the festival was being held.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = ==  
  
Meanwhile, Ares was still arguing with Zeus about going to the festival.  
  
"Come on, Dad. Why do I have to do this? I don't even want to get married."  
  
"Son, this is important. You need to settle down. Being the God of War is a responsible position and having a good wife will make you a more caring and sensitive God."  
  
"Sensitive? Aw, Dad!"  
  
"Ares, I will make a bargain with you. If you do not meet the girl of your dreams tonight, you don't have to get married. But you must go to this festival."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Ares said with a sigh, knowing it would be a long night, even for a God. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = === = = = = =  
  
Later on, at the palace, Aphrodite was introducing Gabrielle to the other Gods, who all thought that she was delightful. Aphrodite's husband, Hesphestus, was very shy, but he gave Gabrielle a quick hug, and a beautiful golden bracelet to match her dress. Aphrodite giggled, "Isn't Hephy adorable? When I told him about you, he made this for you in his workshop. He says you're perfect for Ares."  
  
Gabrielle turned pink at this comment, and said, "Dite, I'm not sure that I should be here." She started backing away and suddenly bumped someone behind her. She turned quickly and said, "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, sir. I was just leaving."  
  
The dark handsome man dressed in black smiled down at her and asked, "Why are you leaving? We haven't met yet."  
  
"Hi Bro, this is my friend Gabrielle. Gabrielle, this is my brother Ares."  
  
"Hello, Gabrielle. I am glad to meet you."  
  
"My Lord Ares, It is an honor to meet you."  
  
"Just call me Ares, Gabrielle. I would really like to be friends. Would you dance with me?"  
  
"Yes, I would like that." She smiled up into Ares' beautiful dark eyes.  
  
So they danced... and talked... and laughed all night long. Zeus and Hera watched their son with great delight. "He looks happier than I have I have I ever seen him." Zeus was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"He certainly does, my love," answered Hera. "I'm glad that that Aphrodite convinced us to hold this festival."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = =   
  
When dawn arrived, it was nearly time for the festival to be over, and Gabrielle knew that she would have to hurry home to do her work.  
  
Ares saw that something was troubling Gabrielle, and asked her what was wrong. When she told him, he was afraid to let her go. Quickly he said, "Please, Gabrielle, may I...may I kiss you before you go?"  
  
Looking up at the handsome War God, Gabrielle knew in her heart that she didn't want to leave him, but was afraid that a God could never love her. She said with a smile, "Yes, that would be all right."  
  
Ares took her little hands in his large ones, reached down and gently touched his lips to hers.  
  
Gabrielle pulled away with a start, tears in her emerald eyes, and quickly ran down the hallway that led to the exit.  
  
Ares, in shock, used his powers to seal the doors to the palace, so that no one could leave, and left the room in a flash of blue light.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
In Zeus' throne room, Zeus and Hera were discussing the evening when Ares popped in with a yell.  
  
"Dad, something's wrong with me. My insides feel like they're on fire."  
  
Alarmed, Zeus and Hera put their healing powers around their son. Suddenly Zeus chuckled.  
  
"Dad, why are you laughing at me? I'm in pain, here."  
  
"Ares," Zeus said, trying to keep a straight face. "When did this pain start?"  
  
"I... I just... I mean..."  
  
"Son, did this 'pain' start after you had kissed that young woman you danced with all evening?"  
  
"Ah... yes," Ares mumbled. "Actually it happened after she ran away from me."  
  
"Ran away from you?" Zeus roared with laughter. "Don't you know what this means?"  
  
"No, I don't know! That's why I asked you!" hollered Ares.  
  
Hera decided to help poor Ares. "Zeus, of course he doesn't know. Stop laughing at the poor boy, and let me explain. "Zeus wiped the tears from his eyes and smirked at the grumpy War God.  
  
"You see, son," continued Hera. "When a God kisses a mortal with true love's kiss, a bond is created between them that cannot be broken. Even Zeus cannot break it."  
  
"You mean Gabrielle is my soul mate?" asked Ares.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly right, replied his father."When she ran from you, she felt the same pain that you are feeling. This pain won't go away until you admit your love for her."  
  
"But, Dad, what if she doesn't love me? She ran away. I think she's afraid of me."  
  
"Maybe she isn't afraid of you."  
  
"Well," said Ares thoughtfully. "She did seem worried about getting home to do some work. I hope that her stepmother isn't unkind to her," he said with a frown.  
  
Zeus and Hera looked at each other and smiled, thinking that their son was already exhibiting signs of becoming more sensitive toward others. Zeus asked, "Where is Gabrielle now?"  
  
"Oh," said Ares, somewhat sheepishly. "I didn't let her go far. I sealed the doors."  
  
"I think you had better find Gabrielle now. The rest of the guests will want to leave, dear," said his mother.  
  
"Okay," said Ares with a big smile. "I'm off to find my girl." With that, he disappeared.

A burst of pink sparkles heralded the arrival of Aphrodite and three others. They were Gabrielle's stepmother and stepsisters. The cruel women were still in shock as Gabrielle appeared in front of them, wrapped tightly in the strong arms of Ares.  
  
"I'm never going to let you run away again, my sweet angel," whispered Ares."Will you marry me and make me the happiest God on Olympus?"  
  
"I would love to marry you, Ares. I'm just not sure if I'm good enough for you," Gabrielle added sadly.  
  
"My dearest one, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have taught me how to love."  
  
"He's right, my dear," added Zeus. "His mother and I have never seen Ares so happy."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Gabrielle smiled happily. "I want to marry Ares, and always make him happy."  
  
"You will, my sweet, you will." Ares whispered as he bent his head to kiss her.  
  
Suddenly her stepsisters squawked," Gabby-Ella, what about us? Who will do the work?"  
  
"You will have to do it yourself!" declared Ares with a frown, and in an instant, he whisked them out of sight.  
  
"Oh, dear!" cried Gabrielle. "Where are they?"  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart. I just sent them home. I didn't want them to intrude on our happiness any longer. And by the way, did they call you Gabby- Ella?" he asked, with a puzzled look on his handsome face.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Gabrielle. "They call me that because I like to tell stories and when I get nervous I talk too much and then..."  
  
Ares gently interrupted her with a kiss, and smiled down at her with adoration in his dark eyes." Little one, my house has been far too quiet, for far too long. Please come with me and fill it with love, laughter and stories. You will make my house a home."  
  
Stepping closer, Gabrielle put her arms around Ares and rested her head on his broad chest, feeling safe and loved for the first time in her life. 

** Epilogue:  
**  
Gabrielle and Ares were married and loved each other more each day. Zeus made Gabrielle the Goddess of Kindness, and Ares became a kinder and gentler War God.


End file.
